Dance Off
'''Dance Off '''is a 2005 american live-action reality series that currently airs in re-runs on NBC after the cancellation by ABC was made in the fall of 2006. On May 11, 2017, ABC announced the show was to be revived for a third season, set to premiere in the 2017-18 Television Schedule. On June 24, 2018, ABC confirmed the third season to consist of 13 episodes, and set to premiere on July 13, 2018, with former competitor. On that same day, Casting Calls began for a second season of the revival series, to begin filming in August 2018. Synopsis in the series 10 teams of 2 compete for a dance grant to go to a academy in a 10-week course. it aired 2 season before it was cancelled. The ages are from 3 years to 13 years of age. Episodes * This season premieres on Friday on 8:00pm - 9:00pm. Season 1: 2005 * 1. Under Law and Order - March 18, 2005 * 2. In The South Side - March 25, 2005 * 3. Fools Days - April 1, 2005 * 4. Whatever Happend To Us? - April 8, 2005 * 5. Haters Be Haters - April 15, 2005 * 6. Let Be Howl - April 22, 2005 * 7. Rock Bottom - April 29, 2005 * 8. On Ice Cold - May 5, 2005 * 9. Dance Like No One's Watching - May 12, 2005 * 10. Ring Of Fire - May 19, 2005 * This season premieres on Wendsdays on 9:00pm - 10:00pm. Season 2: 2006 * 11. 1. Ray of Sunshine - April 12, 2006 * 12. 2. Il'l Huff and Puff - April 19, 2006 * 13. 3. Call Me - April 26, 2006 * 14. 4. Team Bulls - May 2, 2006 * 15. 5. Snake's Bite - May 9, 2006 * 16. 6. On The River and Into The Woods - May 16, 2006 * 17. 7. Law of Nature - May 23, 2006 * 18. 8. Break A Leg - May 30, 2006 * 19. 9. House Of Cards - June 6, 2006 * 20. 10. Showtime - June 13, 2006 (Series Finale) Revival Season 3: 2018 On May 11, 2017, ABC announced the show was to be revived for a third season, set to premiere in the 2017-18 Television Schedule. On June 24, 2018, ABC confirmed the third season to consist of 13 episodes, and set to premiere on July 13, 2018, with former competitor Zendaya to host the revival season. Later competitors are set to be confirmed soon. Filming began on August 23, 2017, and wrapped 13 weeks later on November 22, 2017. * 21. 1. 12 Years Later - July 13, 2018 (Series premiere; revival) * 22. 2. Who's The Boss? - July 20, 2018 * 23. 3. Eat, Sleep, Breathe, Dance - July 27, 2018 * 24. 4. So, They Say I Can't Dance? - August 3, 2018 Season 4: 2019 On June 24, 2018, ABC began Casting Calls for a second season of the revival show set to begin production in fall 2018, to air in mid-2019. Leadership Board Season 1 # Rowan Blanchard (Winner;Season 1) # Laura Marano (Runner-Up;Season 1) # Billy Bakersfield # Dove Cameron # China Mclain # Raini Rodriguez # Zendaya # Debby Ryan # Annette Funicello # Justin Timberlake Season 2 # Vannessa Hudges (Winner;Season 2) # Selena Gomez (Runner-Up;Season 2) # Maselia Lusha # Aylson Stoner # Justin Bebeir # Seirra Mcormick # Ross Lynch # Sky Katz # Katy Perry # Arraina Grande